Marguerite de Ghent
Marguerite de Ghent is one of two of the main antagonists of the 1998 live action film, Ever After, the other being her mother Baroness Rodmilla. She was portrayed by Megan Dodd. Biography Marguerite de Gant is the daughter of Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, the sister of Jacqueline de Ghant, and the stepsister of Danielle. Ten years later, Baroness Rodmilla's older daughter, has grown to be cruel, arrogant, spoiled, and bad-tempered. She schemes to match Marguerite with King Francis and Queen Marie's son Crown Prince Henry, even as Henry is enthralled with the mysterious "Nicole". The Baroness then proposes that Marguerite should wear Danielle's mother's wedding dress and the matching glass slippers, which were stored away for Danielle's wedding. On the day of the ball, the Baroness and Marguarite accuse Danielle of hiding the dress and slippers. After shouting that she would rather die then see Marguerite wear her mother's gown, Danielle is locked in the larder. Her childhood friend Gustave asks for help from Leonardo da Vinci, who frees her by unhinging the door. He also encourages her to go to the ball and tell Henry the whole truth, saying that the Prince's love for her will be enough to overcome convention. The servants give Danielle her mother's dress and slippers, which they had hidden from Marguerite, and Leonardo gives her a pair of wings. Unfortunately, Rodmilla humiliates Danielle in front of everyone, causing Henry to reject Her. Later, Rodmilla, Marguerite, and Jacqueline are summoned to the King's royal court, thinking that Henry plans to propose to Marguerite. In truth upon her arrive, Rodmilla is asked by King Francis if she has lied to the Queen as Queen Marie tells her to choose her own words wisely as they may be her last. Rodmilla admits that she stretched her details and got carried away with it as Marguerite starts arguing with her mother which King Francis breaks up. When King Francis asks if they are always like this, Jacqueline states that they're worse. When Rodmilla asks if she had anything to do with this, Jacqueline sarcastically tells her that she just came for the food. Queen Marie tells Rodmilla that she is stripped of her title and she and her horrible daughter are sentenced to be shipped to the Americas on the first available boat....unless someone speaks on their behalf. As the other nobles present look coldly at Rodmilla, she states that there seems to be a few people out of town. Danielle appears stating that she will speak for them as Rodmilla is her stepmother while Prince Henry asks Marguerite if she has met his new wife. As Rodmilla bows before her, Danielle quietly quotes to her "I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment, and never think of you again. But you, I am quite certain, will think about me every single day for the rest of your life." Danielle then tells King Francis and Queen Marie that all she asks is to give Rodmilla and Marguerite the same courtesy that the of them had given her. As a result of King Francis and Queen Marie taking Danielle's advice, Rodmilla and Marguerite are reduced to and work as laundry maids for the rest of their lives. Rodmilla and Marguerite then argue over their new positions as the laundry supervisor gets annoyed and knocks them into a vat of dye with a laundry sack. The other laundry maids briefly laugh with the supervisor until she tells the two of them to get to work. As for Jacqueline, she is spared punishment because she's always been kind to Danielle. Category:Female Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Golddiggers Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil